Locked Out
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Because, honestly, the key is somewhere you'd never even THINK of looking ;D  NOT YAOI! Is friendship/bickering between Roxas and Zexion.   Roxas x Naminé, rated for swearing and stupidity, lol... Enjoy! Oneshot for now...


**Hey guys. I'm exhausted. And, I can't think up ideas/how to write the next chapters of those waiting to be updated. (PLEASE guys, review my Café Amour et l'Amitié story? Pretty please? Reviewers get a cookie and a story/chapter dedicated to them!) **

**And since I feel guilty about not updating/writing more, I wrote this little oneshot (for now) and hope you guys like it and forgive me for being so damn tired. **

**SHOUTOUT TO: WeDidItForTheDead. It's Roxas/Naminé! **

**Alright guys, enjoy and don't lynch me for not writing much. You can make a voodoo doll and stab my feet, though ;) jk**

* * *

><p>Roxas glared at the door and wrung it harshly.<p>

He had been locked out for an hour, and he _still _couldn't open the door.

No one was in the hotel room, so they couldn't open it for him, and the rest of the group wasn't due to be back until dinner.

_Come _on, _you stupid door! Open! Please? _Shaking the doorknob roughly, he banged his head against the door in frustration.

_Wait! _An idea popped into his head, and the young blond flipped open his white cell phone. Quickly dialing a number, he waited as the other's phone rang.

_Beep… beep… beep… _

_Why does it sound like that heartbeat-measuring thing at the hospital? Kind of freaky…_

"Hello?"

"Naminé! Where are you guys? I'm locked out, do you guys have a key?" he asked quickly. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's giggles.

"Oh, Roxy—"

"It's _Roxas_," he insisted, though half-heartedly, before letting her continue.

"Whatever: you forgot your key? Or did you lose it?" Roxas shook his head.

"I didn't forget it inside, since I could've _sworn_ that I put it in my backpack!"

"You mean your _purse_," giggled Naminé. Roxas blushed slightly.

"_It is not a damn purse!_" he hissed. "I _swear_, Axel's brainwashing you! You need to spend less time with him!"

"Oh, are you _jealous_?" she teased. Roxas gave the ceiling an exasperated look.

"_Wait, who's jealous? _HEY SQUIRT!" came the loud voice of Larxene. The blond winced and held his phone a foot away from his ear.

"Larxene? Get off the phone! I'm trying to talk to Naminé!" he said, frustrated.

"FINE, BUT WHO'S JEALOUS?" _Honestly, Larxene should never EVER be allowed near a phone again. Not that Marluxia would agree. She never shouts at _HIM _over the phone. _

"NO ONE. Naminé was simply teasing me! NOW GET OFF." He sighed and silently mouthed 'thank you' to the deity that had granted them the entire floor to themselves: he honestly did not need the annoyed and curious stares of tourists.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, JEEZ!" said Larxene, before muttering "_Here_" to Naminé.

"Nami, you do realize that your 'gal pal' just tried to turn me _deaf_, right?" Naminé sighed and smiled, not that her boyfriend saw it.

"Whatever. Look through your backpack again, if you're so sure you put it there." She gasped. "_Roxy, it's Sora! He's onstage! Gotta go, bye!_"

The phone clicked as the call ended.

Roxas silently cursed that his girlfriend was a fan of his cousin's 'music'. Shrugging, he took off his backpack and sat on the green carpeting of the floor.

Reaching his hand in, he took out his music player, a book, several souvenirs, a bag of candy, Naminé's knickknacks and notepad, colored pencils, pens, and a pair of keyblade-shaped scissors, and threw his hands up in frustration.

_Nope, no keys. And no money either, Nami. Guess letting you take the wallet to Sora's concert wasn't that bright of an idea. I swear, if you spend all of that money—_

"Roxas? _What _are you doing on the floor? And why are random things strewn about near you?"

Roxas looked up and saw a skeptical Zexion, arms crossed, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm locked out. And I could've sworn I put my keys into my backpack this morning—"

"You mean your purse?" smirked the steel-blue-haired young man. Roxas gave him a glare.

"_I mean my backpack. _Honestly, _it is NOT a damn purse!_" The blond, frustrated, threw the closest thing to him at Zexion, who deftly caught it with one hand.

"Your aim's off," he said indifferently. Deciding not to pick a fight, Roxas continued talking.

"I put my keys into my BACKPACK this morning, and now I can't find them!"

"Well, if you put them in this morning, then they're most likely still there. I can't imagine why someone'd pickpocket _you_," shrugged Zexion. Roxas's face lit up as he pointedly ignored the snide comment.

"Don't you have a key?" he asked hopefully. Zexion shook his head, accidentally messing his bangs up. Moving them back into place with a careful, pale hand, he leaned on the wall Roxas was resting against.

"Vexen, Lexaeus, and I were separated by the crowds in the bookstore. That new book series is out, and all of those _fans _were acting so _barbaric _and acting so petty with each other just so that they could get their paws on a copy. So, I'm waiting for them to return."

The boy stared at his companion incredulously.

"It's not that hard to spot Lexaeus in a crowd… he's really tall…"

Zexion threw him an irritated look.

"Yes, I know, Roxas, unlike you. However, we were separated, and though I tried, I could not find Lexaeus or Vexen. So, I am waiting here until they return so that I may enter the hotel room and take a shower. It is very muggy, hot, and uncomfortable outside," he said calmly, but with a look of displeasure. It was common knowledge that Zexion preferred cooler temperatures, seeing as he spent much of his time shut up either in his room, Vexen's lab, or the library.

Roxas snickered.

"What?"

"Well, it's kind of like karma: you made fun of me and my _backpack_, so now you're feeling nasty and hot."

"Not really, Roxas: I felt 'nasty and hot' _before _I mocked you and your _purse_," he smirked. "Thus, it cannot be karma. Besides, I do not believe in such petty things," he finished calmly, before gently fanning himself with his hand. A couple strands of hair were sticking to the side of his pale face, and Zexion looked irritated with this fact.

He looked down at the previously thrown object with slight curiosity.

"What is in this blue bag?" he asked. Roxas looked at it tiredly.

"Oh, that's Naminé's candy. At least, I'm sure it is. The store said that since it's blue and you can't see through it, the sun can't get in and melt the candy inside… and then Naminé asked if it could be used for other things besides food, and they said yeah…" Zexion tossed the bag back to Roxas boredly. What had he expected?

Several minutes passed in silence.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you _sure _your key isn't in your… bag?"

Roxas sighed once more and shrugged before looking through it again.

Music player, book, souvenirs, candy, knickknacks, notepad, colored pencils, pens, keyblade-shaped scissors...

"Nope," he said in defeat. Zexion groaned.

"What are the chances the people at the pool'll let me shower there for free?"

"Don't you have money?" asked Roxas, surprised.

"I really don't feel like spending it on a _shower_…"

There was a long pause.

"Hand me the candy," ordered Zexion quietly. Roxas looked unsure.

"It's Naminé's…" he protested. Zexion put out his hand.

"Please?" Pausing, shrugging, and placing the bag in the older member's hand, Roxas looked at him curiously as he opened it and gave the blond a Look.

"What?"

Tossing the bag back at him, Zexion rolled his eyes and shifted his posture to one of extreme annoyance.

Looking in curiously (and wondering if Zexion's favourite flavor had melted), Roxas the wall with his head.

Inside the bag of candy was the key.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random, and quick. Review? **


End file.
